tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fishface
Fishface is a tertiary (formerly secondary) antagonist in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He was originally a human Brazilian street thug who Shredder bailed out of prison named Xever. He is now a mutant snakehead and one of Shredder's Hench-Mutants, along with his partner, Rahzar. He is also Rahzar's rival, and a rival to Raphael. Official Description "I don't like these turtles that the boss has us tracking, or even that goon Bradford that I am always stuck with. But Shredder broke me out of prison and hired me as the Foot Clan's top enforcer for a reason. No one can match my ruthlessness. And anyone who tries will feel the cold edge of my steel! Ever since being mutated by the Kraang, I've had to wear these robotic legs. Before long, I'm going to use them to crush those turtles!" ''-'' Fishface'' As Xever New Friend, Old Enemy:''' Fishface makes his debut in this episode as a Brazilian street thug named Xever, who is ordered by Shredder to assist Chris Bradford with uncovering Hamato Yoshi and his supposed army of ninja because of his vast knowledge of the criminal underground of New York. He has little respect for Bradford, whom he views as a pampered "rich boy". Despite this, Xever assisted in the ambush on Michelangelo, easily defeating and capturing him. He was last seen being washed down a sewer pipe with Bradford. ''Never Say Xever: '''After Bradford is demoted Xever takes command and enlists the help of the Purple Dragons street gang to find the turtles. When the turtles are losing, Leonardo retreats, which angers both Raphael and Xever. In order to lure the turtles out of hiding, he takes their friend Murakami hostage. When the turtles try to use Bradford as their own hostage, however, Xever couldn't care less. The turtles fight against Xever, Foot ninja, and Bradford, once he frees himself. The fight goes badly, with the turtles being cornered. While Xever showed off to Bradford, and mocked him for getting locked inside a trash can, Leonardo destroys a water tower, which sends the Foot washing away again with a huge rush of water. 'The Gauntlet: Xever handles a particularly ugly fish in a fish market before learning about the Turtles whereabouts. He challenges the Turtles alongside Chris Bradford. While he outlasts Bradford, and gains the upper hand against his mutated foes, they eventually trap them with no way to escape. Bradford, in one last effort to destroy the turtles, thrusts his sword into a huge container of Mutagen. It only manages to wash he and Xever away, covering them in the Ooze. Xever, having recently touched that fish, mutates into Fishface. He reaches out to Shredder, begging for help, distracting Shredder from delivering his final blow and allowing the Turtles to escape.' As Fishface ''[[Panic in the Sewers|'Panic in the Sewers']]:' Xever is only seen for brief moment in this episode. In Shredder's headquarters, he sticks his head out of the water in Shredder's audience chamber, to show that he survived. ''[[Mousers Attack!|'Mousers Attack!]]:' Once again, Xever only appears in a single scene in this episode. He is fed up with being stuck in the tank in Shredder's chamber. He says that if he wasn't stuck there, he would have captured the turtles by now. Dogpound retorts that he ''is stuck there and proceeds to annoy Xever by tapping on the glass. [[The Alien Agenda|'The Alien Agenda''']]:' Baxter Stockman creates a breathing suit and robotic legs for Xever. While the breathing suit is effective, the robotic legs fail miserably, causing Dogpound to laugh at him for the rest of the episode. However, at the end, Karai supplies Stockman with some Kraang tech. When realizing how effective it is, Shredder wants the Foot to find out more about the Kraang. ''[[The Pulverizer|'The Pulverizer']]:' After the Purple Dragons steal some Kraang tech, then Stockman inserts a chip of the technology into Xever's robotic legs, which now work even better than his original legs. When Leonardo, Michaelangelo, and Raphael come in and try to stop Stockman with whatever he was working on. What he was working on came out in the form of Xever with robotic legs. At first the turtles laugh at him, and Mikey gives him a dopey nickname, "Fishface", though they realize what they're up against when Fishface defeats Mikey with a single kick. Raphael knew to avoid the legs, but fell to his venomous jaws. Leonardo is defeated, just as Donatello comes in with the Shellraiser. He defeats Fishface with the powerful vehicle and gives Raphael an antidote. ''[[Baxter's Gambit|'Baxter's Gambit]]:' He is seen trying to steal Kraang technology, but because the Foot and the turtles were after the same tech, he ends up fighting Raph. After battling Raphael for a little while, Dogpound is defeated, and the two retreat. Raphael chases his rival, only to be drawn in to Baxter's trap, where he turns on his teammates as well. After realizing they've been going in circles, Baxter splits the gang up, with it just being Raph and Fishface on one side. He tries to suck them into a giant turbine, only for Fishface to save Raph (as his robotic legs were able to hold on), and they escaped the fan. While they were walking together, Raph asks him why is he working for Shredder. He opens up to him, and tells him that at a young age he learned that must steal if you want something (what was the alternative? Starve to death?). But one night, his luck ran out, and he was sent to prison, but Shredder let him out, claiming that his skills are useful. Fishface tells Raph that he is not in debt, but simply likes a job where he can crack some skulls, which Raph relates to. They soon find the others and escape the maze, only then to battle against Stockman's monster of doom. Working together, both Raphael and Fishface manage to bring Stockman down and destroy his machine, but Baxter escapes. To tired to fight after that, both Fishface and Dogpound agree to save the fight for another day, but as they walk off, Fishface throws one Stockman's weapons at Leonardo. Fortunately, Raphael sensed it and stopped the ball with his sai. Fishface walks off, with Raph glaring behind him. '''Showdown:' Fishface is first seen questioning Dogpound about Hamato Yoshi. After the explanation, Splinter arrives. He tried to battle Master Splinter but had failed. Season 2 '''Mikey Gets Shellacne'': In this episode Fishface helps Dogpound kidnap Baxter. Fishface also saw Dogpound mutate into Rahzar. [[Wormquake!|''Wormquake!]]':' In this episode, Fishface is one of the many of Shredder's henchmen who wonder what Shredder is bringing from Japan. When he sees Tiger Claw he does his bidding having bring him a glass of milk. He later seen trying to capture Splinter and the Turtles. He also witnesses Tiger Claw getting swallowed by the Kraathatrogon. '''The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto'':' He teamed up with Stockman-Fly to retrieve the Shredder's helmet (the Kuro Kabuto). '''Vengeance is Mine'':' He is seen giving Karai food while she is in a Dungeon. Later, he and Rahzar were distracted by Michelangelo's shadow puppetry skills. Then he, Tiger Claw and some Foot-Bots chased the Turtles and Karai, but Fishface was unable to catch up after Donatello poured pizza grease onto the street to make his motorcycle slip and fall. '''The Invasion'':' Fishface stands by Shredder in most parts of this two-part episode with a non-speaking role. He tries to destroy Leonardo along with the other henchmen, but he got beat up. Appearance '''As Xever: '''Xever is tall, skinny and wears blue jeans, a white shirt and black vest. He has a medium-size black afro and darkening black skin, resembling the real-life actor Jim Kelly. '''As Fisface: '''Fishface has yellow eyes, thin stick-like arms with webs between his fingers and a large dorsal fin with a chunk missing from the front. His stomach area is white and his mouth full of sharp teeth, especially two large ones sticking out of it. He is modified a pair of silver high powered legs, as well as an orange breathing rig. Bio Fishface was once Xever, a street urchin recruited by the Foot Clan for his incredible criminal skills. Mutated by The Kraang, this crook became even more crooked, thanks to his hybrid body. Forced to rely on powerful, robotic legs and an external water-breathing rig, Fishface may be ''a fish out of water (literally!), ''but this does not stop him from being the Turtles most cut-throat enemy. Fishface is outfitted with a pair of cybernetic legs that were reverse engineered from Kraang tech. They are incredibly strong and fast, allowing Fishface to deliver devastating kick attacks. He also packs a venomous bite. Fishface's venom causes nausea, weakness, and hallucinations. Powers and Abilities '''Capoeira:' He is highly skilled in Brazilian Martial Arts. Knife Fighting: He is skilled with butterfly knives and balisword. Criminal Genuis: '''He has known his way on how to survive. He can also make his own weapons. '''Robotic Legs: '''Because his legs were gone due to his mutation, he is forced to rely on a really strong pair of robotic legs capable of break walls with devestating kicks. '''Venomous Bite: His bite can hypnotize his victim, causing weaknesses in them like fever, nausea, and hallucinations. Underwater Breathing: '''He is capable to swim and breathe underwater like other fish. '''Charms: His accent is quite alluring and smooth, even when he's being sarcastic. Appearences *New Friend, Old Enemy Appearence as Xever *Never Say Xever *The Gauntlet Apperance as Xever; First Appearence as Fishface *Panic In The Sewers *Mousers Attack! *The Alien Agenda *The Pulverizer *Baxter's Gambit *Pulverizer Returns *Showdown *Mikey Gets Shellacne *The Manhattan Project *The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto *Vengeance is Mine *The Invasion Role *Vision Quest Character Interations Fishface (Character Interactions) Trivia *Fishface has displayed great martial arts skills, using a fighting style reminiscent of Capoeria, as well as skill with blades and throwing knives. *He was born in Brazil. *Known symptoms of Fishface's venom: delusions, fever, and nausea. It may be hypnotic, due to the state of the victim's eyes. *The names Mikey thought up for Xever's mutant form are "Fishface" and "RoboCarp". The latter is a reference to the main character in the 1980's film, "RoboCop" *Fishface tells Raph the reason behind his association with the Shredder in "Baxter's Gambit " * Fishface hates Raphael, but still saves him to save the pleasure of getting rid of him for himself. *It is possible he might later switch sides as shown in the episode Baxter's Gambit. * In The Manhattan Project, Fishface gains a larger and more deadly looking blade. In the form of a "Balisword". *He has a chip in his left tooth. Gallery See Fishface/GalleryCategory:CharactersCategory:MutantsCategory:Former HumansCategory:Shredder's HenchmenCategory:Humans/MutantsCategory:MaleCategory:The Foot ClanCategory:VillansCategory:Bad GuysCategory:Baxters InventionsCategory:Purple DragonsCategory:AdultsCategory:Former NinjasCategory:AliveCategory:VictimsCategory:LeadersCategory:AnimalsCategory:CriminalsCategory:Evil MutantsCategory:ShinobiCategory:Turtles enemiesCategory:AssassinsCategory:Bad MutantsCategory:Ninja MasterCategory:Former Allies